Move On!
by itsmekim
Summary: [VKook] Kadang yang terlihat bergerak, tidak benar-benar bergerak. / Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook.


**Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

(Its from BST era, so Tae's hair will be blonde :D)

Ia duduk sendiri disalah satu meja ditengah-tengah cafe yang nyaris penuh, tangannya mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan gelisah, nyaris satu jam ia menunggu, namun yang ditunggu tak kunjung datang, kekasihnya, tunangannya, calon pendamping hidupnya.

"Kemana dia?" Matanya kembali menelusuri tiap sudut cafe, menerawang keluar melalui kaca bening pembatas, nihil, yang dia tunggu masih belum juga datang.

Sudah satu minggu pasangannya pergi berlibur ke eropa tanpanya, dengan alasan tunangannya itu butuh liburan dan menikmati masa-masa bahagia bersama temannya sebelum akhirnya menikah, dan satu minggu pula pria pirang ini tak mendapatkan informasi dan kabar tentang sang kekasih, ia hanya bermodalkan postingan instagram calon 'istrinya' itu.

"Tae" akhirnya yang ditunggu datang.

"Ah akhirnya kau datang" Taehyung, pria pirang tadi bangkit dan merentangkan tangannya, ingin memeluk sang kekasih, namun saat ia mendekat, sang kekasih mendorongnya menjauh. "Kenapa?".

"Aku ingin bicara, ini cepat saja-" perasaan Taehyung mendadak tidak enak.

"Kau mau pesan minum dulu? Atau makanan? " Tae menawari, sang kekasih menggeleng dan menatapnya serius.

"Aku mau bicara, dan ini penting".

"Silahkan-".

"Aku-".

"Aku?" Mengerutkan dahi bingung, Taehyung menatap kekasihnya itu.

"AkumausemuanyaberakhirTae" cepat, terlampau cepat malah, kalimat sang kekasih tak ada yg masuk sedikitpun ke otaknya.

"Hah?" Seperti orang bodoh, ekspresi pria tampan ini benar-benar menggelikan, matanya sedikit melotot. "Coba ulangi, sekarang lebih pelan-".

"Aku mau semua berakhir Tae" dan kalimat itu seolah menjadi petir yang menyambar hati seorang Kim Taehyung.

"Maksudmu apa?".

"Loh, bukannya sudah jelas? Aku mau semua berakhir Tae, hubunganku denganmu, aku mau kita putus" sang kekasih menjelaskan, mereka masih kekasih, setidaknya itu menurut Taehyung.

"Loh, tapi, pernikahan?" Tentulah Tae tidak terima, mana mungkin ia mau melepas kekasihnya yang sudah empat tahun bersamanya, ia sangat mencintai kekasih cantiknya ini.

"Untuk pernikahan aku bisa urus, aku sudah bilang ke keluargaku, awalnya mereka menolak, tapi sekarang mereka sudah menerima" Jeonghan kekasihnya atau mantan ? Tidak, Taehyung masih belum menerima jika mereka harus berpisah.

Taehyung terdiam, terlalu kaget, bahkan berbicara saja tak sanggup.

Hubungan yang telah lama mereka bangun kandas dengan menyedihkan, diputuskan sepihak, Taehyung tidak pernah memikirkan untuk menyudahi hubungan, ditambah lagi hanya sepihak, dan ditambah lagi saat seminggu sebelum pernikahannya.

Kelar hidupnya.

"Maaf Tae" bisa dilihat pria cantik itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya, cincin silver tanda pertungan mereka. Diletakannya tepat dihadapan Taehyung yang masih membatu. "Aku buru-buru, aku pamit".

Baru saja pria cantik ini bangun dari duduknya, tangannya telah digenggam oleh Taehyung, mantan kekasihnya yang telah ia putuskan secara sepihak.

"Tunggu, aku butuh alasan" Taehyung memberanikan diri menatap mantan pasangannya tersebut. "Kenapa? Empat tahun Jeonghan, empat?!" Tanpa ia sadari nada suaranya meninggi, dan sudah pasti seluruh orang di cafe itu memperhatikan mereka.

"Aku-" nada suaranya takut, ia tahu Taehyung akan mengamuk, ia tahu betul bahwa seorang Kim Taehyung yang ceria sangat mengerikan jika sudah marah.

"Kau apa?!" Persetan dipandang menyebalkan oleh pengunjung cafe, ia tak terima.

"Aku menemukan seseorang Tae" Jeonghan berkata, "Seseorang yang membuat empat tahun bersamamu tidak ada apa-apanya, maaf" sekali sentakan membuat genggaman tangan Taehyung terlepas.

"Jadi alasan liburanmu untuk itu hah?" Suara tawa menyeramkan keluar dari mulut Taehyung, "Untuk selingkuh? Jalang!" Tangan Taehyung terangkat, ingin sekali ia menampar mantan kekasihnya itu, andai saja tangannya tak ditahan oleh seseorang.

"Maaf tuan, cafe ini bukan tempat kekerasan, dan bisa tuan saring perkataan yang tuan gunakan? Sungguh di cafe ini masih ada anak kecil" pria manis menahan tangan Taehyung, matanya yang bulat menatap Taehyung tak kalah sadisnya, "Kalau tuan mau melakukan tindak kekerasan, silahkan saja, namun jangan disini, ini tempat umum".

"Tch-" Taehyung menarik tangannya, ia mengambil kunci mobilnya yang tergeletak dimeja, mengeluarkan dompetnya dan mengeluarkan uang secara asal, meletakannya, lalu kaki panjangnya melangkah keluar, "Urusanku padamu belum selesai" sebelumnya ia sempat berbisik menatap Jeonghan, sebelum akhirnya ia berlalu meninggalkan cafe tersebut.

Taehyung butuh istirahat.

Dan Jeonghan, pria manis itu merasa kakinya lemas, ia terkejut saat mengetahui ternyata Taehyung akan memukulnya, sesakit itukah dia? Sungguh responnya tak seperti yang Jeonghan kira.

"Hei" pemuda manis tadi, pelayan cafe ini mengibaskan tangannya dihadapan Jeonghan yang seolah membatu, "Kau tak apa-apa?".

Jeonghan tersenyum sedih, "Ya, maaf membuat ribut" Jeonghan menghela nafas, kakinya lemas, ia mendudukan dirinya di kursi kembali. "Terimakasih em-?".

"Ah, Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook" Jungkook mengulurkan tangannya.

"Jeonghan" dan Jeonghan menjabat tangan Jungkook. "Makasih loh".

"Tak apa, aku pergi dulu ya" dan Jungkook berlalu setelah ia melihat Jeonghan mengangguk.

...

Taehyung memukul kemudinya, air mata sudah mengalir diatas pipinya, wajahnya sudah tak karuan lagi, wajahnya merah, mata merah, rambut acak-acakan, dan suara tangisan keluar dari bibirnya.

Ia masih sangat mencintai Jeonghan, sangat mencintainya, sungguh ia tak menyangka ternyata ia bisa dicampakan begini.

"Fuck-" ia memukul kemudinya lagi, kepalanya ia letakan diatas lingkaran kemudinya. "Kau jahat Jeonghan kau jahat-" ia meraung.

Suasana saat ini pun terlihat sangat mendukung, hujan badai ditengah malam, semakin membuat Taehyung larut dalam kesedihan.

Taehyung mengatur nafasnya, ia mengelap wajahnya kasar, mencoba mengatur nafasnya dengan menarik dalam-dalam, tangannya meraba jok sampingnya mencari benda persegi panjang bermerek miliknya.

Iya itu handphone-nya.

Ia mengetik serentetan nama dan mengklik salah satu kontak yang muncul.

[Halo?]

Begitu cepat orang disebrang sana menjawab.

"Aku mau cerita, aku kesana sekarang" dan Taehyung langsung memutuskan panggilannya, menuju tempat yang ingin ia kunjungi.

Ia ingin mengungkapkan semuanya, menceritakan seluruh keluhannya pada sahabatnya, dari A sampai Z.

 **TBC  
**

Actually, i posted this fanfic in wattpad before, but i republish this fic here, so yea-

i hope you like this story, its not a perfect fic, but, i hope you like it~

don't forget to give me a some reviews, because it will help me to write this fic,

also im new here, so, i hope we can be friend, and- i think i should shut up rite naw, so yea,

if you have some question to ask, just dm me, and i will answer it ASAP, so-

happy reading and have a nice day everyone~~

 **KIM**

(p.s sorry for my bad eng, :'D)


End file.
